Heart Disease
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: New one is out! EDITED VERSION!
1. Chapter 1, Achoo!

**Made**: 3 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner, because I could never beat the great Rumiko Takahashi. Oh yeah, she's good.  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Weird symptomps starts to bug Inuyasha and Kagome thinks that he's sick. But.. can a hanyou even get sick?

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4.

**Author's Note**:  
Oh yes, yes, this is the edited version of the last story.. I'm sorry if it's still not good enough for your taste, but I work hard on it and I'm proud of it. Well, just see the last chapter I made! This is longer and better than the old ones, hehe. Of course, still have grammatical errors but I hope there's no misspelled words. I try hard not to change the plot, but change the story-line. And I try not to change the title as well, so wish me luck to make the stories matched the titles.

I'm currently concentrating on my studies, so I'll stop all writing progress or photographs.. not stopping stopped, but slower than normal. Either I work hard or fail, and I don't want to choose the latter. Yeah, there is still some months left for me to study, but that's not enough.

And I have great news for you all! I've edited this story until chapter 4, so you can enjoy reading while I'm gone. Try to read chapter/day, haha! But I won't update another chapter until it's at least three days. So, yeah, new chapter/three days. I want to make the next one much longer, but it will change the plot and title.. gah, it's ruined! Anyway, please on with the new EDITED chapter! Yatta!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Achoo!"**

* * *

That's what Kagome heard, echoing trough the forest, make the birds leaving their nests with its loud noise. The miko turned her head into the sound behind her – it came from the white haired (A/N: Again, I know it's supposed to be silver, but it looks white to me.) hanyou whom now rubbing his nose, sniffling. Kagome look at him, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, why wouldn't I…?" Then he sneezed again, almost stumble back from his feet.

"See? You're not _okay_ okay." She sighed and brought her hand to his forehead, but he slapped it away. Kagome look at him, shock and pain flew through her eyes.

The hanyou notices, but it's too late to turn back so he snorts and says, "I'm fine, _wench_." He growls and then run towards the woods, leaving the group stunned. Inuyasha may be hot-headed, but he's never mad like _that_ before. Okay, he likes to insults people – especially Kagome – but he never said it in an angry tone. He's been avoiding everyone, even Kagome. It's been happening lately, and the miko is not pleased with it. Miroku already tried some tactics to make the hanyou talk, but none work and they can't do anything. If he rejects Kagome, then no one could make him spill it.

Kagome look at the forest with worry eyes before Sango pats her shoulder, "He'll be over it."

The miko sighs, "I hope."

- - -

He looks around to find no one and slumps against the tree trunks, sighing in relief. Suddenly his breath became ragged and he clenched his fist against his chest, wincing slightly. He's been feeling pain in his chest these past few days, like someone stab it with a knife – and worse, deepen the knife into it. He'll start to breathe harder like he's dragging a load of rocks, panting for air. Of course, being the mighty hanyou with high pride he is, he doesn't want to admit that he's sick. Automatically he doesn't want to tell any of his friends about it. Somehow, he's afraid that they'll pity him and see him as a weak hanyou he used to be… and disrespect him.

_No, I'm not _sick_,_ he shakes his head. _I'm not sick, I'm not sick, I'm not sick,_ he continues to brainwash his own mind. After the short brainwash, he looks up and sees the clouds. Those white fluffs look so peaceful in the sky, like there's nothing to worry about. They go with the flow, traveling through the skies of many and then disappear. He wished he could be like the clouds… peaceful and go with flow, and then disappears quietly with no one noticing.

He closed his eyes and tries to ease the pain, but _her_ face came to his mind. He remembered her eyes, filled with shock and pain.

Yes, he admits he never rejected her like _that_. Guilt washes over him as he remembers all the pain he caused, all the problems and he can't even solve it. Not by himself, really. He will always need guidance, because his nose didn't have any use for this one. He needs someone to guide his lost heart, to make him feels at home again. And even though he realizes that guidance is Kagome, but he never want to give in. Stubborn, he knows.

Just then his ears flickered silently as he notices some rustlings and footsteps heading towards him. Quickly he opens his eyes and stood on his two feet, only to be greeted by nausea and dizziness. He grabs one of the branches to steady his footing. He releases his grip in time as Kagome came to the clearing.

"Inuyasha," He hears Kagome's voice.

"What?" He tries to sound harsh and annoyed, but failed miserably – feels like he could fall face first any minute now. He sighs and gives a mental note: _Fall later when alone and done with this_.

"Its dinner, Kaede have soup and I brought ramen with me." She smiles.

"Keh," He put his hand under his kimono sleeves, "Fine, I'll go." He said and follows the miko, try hard not to fall.

All of these symptoms make him irritated and worried. He has to squints his eyes sometimes to focuses on the road, and he must try really hard not to fall. And at cold nights, he can't smell anything! That's the worst part of it… humans don't know how important that one sense to an inu-youkai. It's like you're blinded. But he's somewhat relieved because his hearing is fine this whole time.

Kagome took a glance and look at his face – they're scrunched up. She wonders if there's something wrong with him… she's not sure what it is, but it may be important and he doesn't want to tell them this _problem_either for their safety or pride. She chooses the latter, definitely the last option – well, mostly it is. Her eyes scan the surrounding and watch the leaves sways with the wind, birds flying high up at the sky and the grass swirling around her, mass of green.

She notices that the hanyou walks slower than he usually does. His face still scrunched up and she doesn't see anything suspicious other than that… she decided to wait until at least tomorrow to talk about it.

* * *

**What will happen to our favorite hanyou? Will Kagome knows how to get that stubborn half inu-youkai talk? And will they find out what's happening? Of course, it's still a long way to go, so click that cute little button below and REVIEW! No flaming, especially if it's about my grammatical errors.. I realize that I still have a lot to learn. So, please.. I KNOW and I UNDERSTAND. You don't have to talk about my weakness all over again, don't you?**

**Mood**: HAPPY HAPPY!  
**Listening To**: Halo - Beyonce


	2. Chapter 2, Is There Something Wrong?

**Made**: 4 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: Oh, I apologize, but I'm not the owner. If I am, Sesshomaru will be mine, and then I'll give Inuyasha to my friend. That's just plain impossible.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: Inuyasha is getting worse, although not much people knew that yet.. but Sango notices something and ask Kagome about it. Now it's miko to the rescue!

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4.

**Author's Note**:  
The next chapter! I'll be back in two or three days for the next one. I'm currently editing the fifth chapter and playing Agatha Christie: And Then There Were None game.. I've complete it! It's hard to think without coffee, so I made one. Anyway, back to the story.

I want to make this one longer and a bit fluff, haha. I hope I succeed, but not fluff enough to be lemon tagged.

Again, I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors, but I'm sure there's no misspelled words.. well, beside the words in the manga. I wonder if it's TAIJAIYA or TAJAIYA? Or both are wrong? Please tell me as soon as possible, because I want to edit it. I could bear with grammatical errors, but I can't stand misspelled words, it's too disturbing! - Or may I say, annoying. Btw, I post this chapter after the first edited chapter because I can't stand a fic that only had ONE good chapter. Gah!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Is There Something Wrong?"**

* * *

Kagome look around her to see her friends chatting and eating happily together. She sighs in delight before she starts to stir the soup once more because Shippo asked for a second bowl. Kaede too, smiling while watching them. The former miko is happy to see that the group is fine and well and she walks into the hut, starts to mash herbs for the villagers.

Just then, the tajaiya poke Kagome on the shoulder, "Kagome," Sango whispered to her. "Is there something wrong with Inuyasha? Did you two fight again? Or is this something more?"

"I only asked him for dinner after the incident, nothing happened after that. Is there something wrong?"

Sango took a glance at the hanyou, "He doesn't look good. Look; his ears flopped down, he doesn't eat much and he's sweating like crazy. I'm worried that he's sick, Kagome." She looks at the hanyou and then frowns. She didn't notice this at all, because she's too confused of his actions before – he may hide it well from her. And it's a fact that Inuyasha didn't want to be taken care of – he doesn't want people to see that he's weak even though no one ever think he is. She's worried if this is something important but he doesn't want to tell the others. She'll be really mad if he hides this something just because of his pride. It's happen all the time and she's always worries, because it may be an important thing. Sometimes she wants to chew his pride off.

She knows she should talk to him tomorrow, but this is suspicious and she's worried… and no, she's not exaggerated. He's hiding something, absolutely. She has to find out what it is or it'll be too late…

She shook her head and notices that Inuyasha had gone.

- - -

Inuyasha curled up below one of the tree near the village, mesmerizing the moon before he feels another headache. He grunts and then the pain's gone, leaving him with slight nausea… he doesn't have the desire to vomit at all, just… nausea. It's still a pain in the ass though. And tonight the wind blew more than usual, makes him shivering in cold even though he's hot all over. But it doesn't last long because he feels a cold hand on his forehead.

_At last,_ he thought. _Something to cool me off… but wait, whose hand is this?_

**_You already know, dumbass._**

_Well, sorry, but I'm not in the right mind now. Mind if you tell me, oh, 'conscience'?_

**_Just look up._**

_But I don't have the energy to look up._

**_Look. Up. NOW._**

Slowly he lifted his head, looking right to her blue-grayish crystals orbs before asking, "Why are you here? You should get some rest," He whispered to the girl in front of him, didn't have the energy to sound annoyed or to slap her hand away. He's a bit shocked to find her here and didn't sense her at all. And he's afraid that he'll loose his mind because he just talks to his conscience – talk about irony. But, somehow, having her here makes him relaxed. It's like she's protecting him… well, maybe not physically, but emotionally. He's been feeling lonely these past few days because he doesn't want the others to know, so he avoided them. All this time and he's sick of it. He's sick of his pride, but he can't help it.

"See? I know there's something wrong with you." She huffs. "Besides, I'm not sleepy… but I must say it's _you_ who should have a rest." She let go of her hand. Feels disappointed when the cold was gone from his heating skin, he pouted. Kagome took a seat next to him and then stroke his fluffy appendages on top of his head. He purred and lean to her touch – he missed her hands on his ears, he missed her touches, he missed her hugs.

He woke up from his trance and grumbles, "This is nothing. I'll get better tomorrow."

"You won't get better if you're not taking care of yourself," She murmured. "You barely eat anything tonight and you have a fever as well. We must do something, and I know you don't like people to see that you're weak, but being sick is normal, trust me… even I get sick sometimes."

"Whatever, Kagome…" He said as he feels his eyelids grew heavier. And then he closed his eyes and dozes on Kagome's shoulder. The miko smiles and continue to stroke his hair while watching the moon.

* * *

**OH YES, Kagome knew. I'm sorry that I have to make our little hanyou suffers, but not for long.. because there'll be something big coming up! Something big and WORSE, mwahahahahh! Please, click the button below and give me some comment so that I have the energy to make the next chapter! - Err, I mean, edit. I'll be waiting!**

**Mood**: Normal, not too happy, not too sad.  
**Listening To**: I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance


	3. Chapter 3, Stubborn As Ever

**Made**: 6 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner, because I'm not the oh-great-almighty Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: He woke up to find Kagome gone, and he's not pleased with it. He went to get her but fell asleep in the way.

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4.

**Author's Note**:  
Hello, back with me, Animchan and the new chapter! I'm still struggling with my grammar, but I think I've improved. As you can see, I'm trying to make the next edited chapter much longer, much better, much.. everything! When I look at the old chapters, somehow I want to smack my own head. It's horrible, I know.

In here, I try to make Kaede speak like Kaede. I failed.

I'm hoping you readers are going to leave a comment/review, no flamming though, because I may flame back. I'm a bit stuck with the 6th chapter.. I don't know what part should I erase and what story should I tell more - that matches the title, of course. Aside of that, can someone tell me where I could download free mp3's? I'm poor and don't have any credit cards, so please, I need songs to lighten up my mood to write/edit the next chapters.

Jeez, CD's is so expensive these days. DVD's too. I collect some CD's, not much though, just about 4 or 5. I envy Edward Cullen - just look at those CD's and stereo-system! ENVY ENVY ENVY!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Subborn As Ever"**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a cold, dry washcloth. He removed it and then looks around, wincing when another headache strikes and his vision began to blurs. Trying hard to see his surrounding, he notices that it's Kaede's hut. After struggling for a while, he succeeds standing on his two feet and slowly walks outside, feeling the bright sun shine right to his face. He could see Kaede on the way to get some herbs, Miroku who's surrounded by girls and Sango who stood not far from the scene.

He sighed and then grabs his tetsusaiga, walking down the path. He walks towards the old miko, asking, "Where's Kagome?"

Kaede's a bit stunned to see him already on his foot – but she too, knows that it won't last long, seeing his pained expression. The elderly miko points into the forest towards the Bone Eaters Well and then continue to pick herbs, "She left early this morning, because she needs to study for her test – she does says she'll be back tomorrow or at least two days from now. She took care of ye all night long, because ye still have the fever. And I guess ye still have it now. She told I to take care of ye, and I say ye should be in bed right now."

"I can't stand do nothing like that," Inuyasha scoff before turning his back towards Kaede and watch far into the forest. He can still smell her scent, but it's faint and he won't smell anything tomorrow. Her scent doesn't last long.

"If ye want to wait for her, I suggest ye wait inside the hut." Kaede spoke. "The young miko will not be pleased to see ye out of bed just to wait for her."

"Come on, old hag, give me a break… doing nothing is boring."

The elder miko sigh, "Ye must know yer condition, it is not like ye can stand up on those two feet for long… I see ye still have the headache?" She asked and gets a snort for an answer. "I know ye are mad that she left you, but she'll be back."

Inuyasha took off, jumping from one tree to another and ignoring Kaede's warning. He knew his own condition – of course he knew! It's his body! But he can't help to feel upset, knowing that Kagome's leaving him here, alone. He wants to follow her but his feet feels heavy and he jumps, but he can't reach for the next branch. He falls to the ground – lucky he to be a hanyou because he landed on his two feet smoothly. It's not too far from the well, but he could feel his heart beats faster and every breath he takes feels so hard and painful.

He laughs in irony, "This is the first time I feel so helpless… well, besides being a human that is." He sighed. Quietly he slump to the ground and then lay down below the shades of trees. He sighs and closed his eyes, murmuring, "I'll sleep here for a while and I'll go get her later…"

- - -

Sango walks into the hut to find no one. She dashed towards Kaede, "Where's Inuyasha?"

She continues to pick herbs, "He's in the forest, near the well."

"Why is he there?"

"To wait for Kagome, perhaps?" Miroku said, walks towards them.

Kaede straighten her back and then walk to the hut while Miroku and Sango follow. She starts to make some medicine for the village and a special one for Inuyasha's fever. She grabs the green one and then mashes it and then adds the purple one. She sighs, "Maybe he is. Ye know how stubborn the hanyou can be. I already told him to wait here, but of course, being Inuyasha he doesn't want to hear except the young miko. He already made his decision to wait for her, and he will wait."

Sango shakes her head, "I'm worried. I just hope Kagome come back soon, or he'll get worse." She sighed and Miroku looks outside at the forest. "I don't want him in a bad state, in case Naraku attacks suddenly."

"Yes, child… no one wants that to happen." Kaede looks at the forest grimly before she continues to mash the herbs.

**

* * *

This is the most boring chapter, I tell ya.. well, not too boring, but still.. not entertaining. Wait for the next update, see ya! :D**

**Mood**: Bored to death.  
**Listening To**: When You Were Young - The Killers


	4. Chapter 4, Waiting

**Made**: 6 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner, because I'm not the oh-great-almighty Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: He woke up to find Kagome gone, and he's not pleased with it. He went to get her but fell asleep in the way.

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4.

**Author's Note**:  
Hello, back with me, Animchan and the new chapter! I'm still struggling with my grammar, but I think I've improved. As you can see, I'm trying to make the next edited chapter much longer, much better, much.. everything! When I look at the old chapters, somehow I want to smack my own head. It's horrible, I know.

In here, I try to make Kaede speak like Kaede. I failed.

I'm hoping you readers are going to leave a comment/review, no flamming though, because I may flame back. I'm a bit stuck with the 6th chapter.. I don't know what part should I erase and what story should I tell more - that matches the title, of course. Aside of that, can someone tell me where I could download free mp3's? I'm poor and don't have any credit cards, so please, I need songs to lighten up my mood to write/edit the next chapters.

Jeez, CD's is so expensive these days. DVD's too. I collect some CD's, not much though, just about 4 or 5. I envy Edward Cullen - just look at those CD's and stereo-system! ENVY ENVY ENVY!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Waiting"**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a cold, dry washcloth. He removed it and then looks around, wincing when another headache strikes and his vision began to blurs. Trying hard to see his surrounding, he notices that it's Kaede's hut. After struggling for a while, he succeeds standing on his two feet and slowly walks outside, feeling the bright sun shine right to his face. He could see Kaede on the way to get some herbs, Miroku who's surrounded by girls and Sango who stood not far from the scene.

He sighed and then grabs his tetsusaiga, walking down the path. He walks towards the old miko, asking, "Where's Kagome?"

Kaede's a bit stunned to see him already on his foot – but she too, knows that it won't last long, seeing his pained expression. The elderly miko points into the forest towards the Bone Eaters Well and then continue to pick herbs, "She left early this morning, because she needs to study for her test – she does says she'll be back tomorrow or at least two days from now. She took care of ye all night long, because ye still have the fever. And I guess ye still have it now. She told I to take care of ye, and I say ye should be in bed right now."

"I can't stand do nothing like that," Inuyasha scoff before turning his back towards Kaede and watch far into the forest. He can still smell her scent, but it's faint and he won't smell anything tomorrow. Her scent doesn't last long.

"If ye want to wait for her, I suggest ye wait inside the hut." Kaede spoke. "The young miko will not be pleased to see ye out of bed just to wait for her."

"Come on, old hag, give me a break… doing nothing is boring."

The elder miko sigh, "Ye must know yer condition, it is not like ye can stand up on those two feet for long… I see ye still have the headache?" She asked and gets a snort for an answer. "I know ye are mad that she left you, but she'll be back."

Inuyasha took off, jumping from one tree to another and ignoring Kaede's warning. He knew his own condition – of course he knew! It's his body! But he can't help to feel upset, knowing that Kagome's leaving him here, alone. He wants to follow her but his feet feels heavy and he jumps, but he can't reach for the next branch. He falls to the ground – lucky he to be a hanyou because he landed on his two feet smoothly. It's not too far from the well, but he could feel his heart beats faster and every breath he takes feels so hard and painful.

He laughs in irony, "This is the first time I feel so helpless… well, besides being a human that is." He sighed. Quietly he slump to the ground and then lay down below the shades of trees. He sighs and closed his eyes, murmuring, "I'll sleep here for a while and I'll go get her later…"

- - -

Sango walks into the hut to find no one. She dashed towards Kaede, "Where's Inuyasha?"

She continues to pick herbs, "He's in the forest, near the well."

"Why is he there?"

"To wait for Kagome, perhaps?" Miroku said, walks towards them.

Kaede straighten her back and then walk to the hut while Miroku and Sango follow. She starts to make some medicine for the village and a special one for Inuyasha's fever. She grabs the green one and then mashes it and then adds the purple one. She sighs, "Maybe he is. Ye know how stubborn the hanyou can be. I already told him to wait here, but of course, being Inuyasha he doesn't want to hear except the young miko. He already made his decision to wait for her, and he will wait."

Sango shakes her head, "I'm worried. I just hope Kagome come back soon, or he'll get worse." She sighed and Miroku looks outside at the forest. "I don't want him in a bad state, in case Naraku attacks suddenly."

"Yes, child… no one wants that to happen." Kaede looks at the forest grimly before she continues to mash the herbs.

**

* * *

This is the most boring chapter, I tell ya.. well, not too boring, but still.. not entertaining. Wait for the next update, see ya! :D**

**Mood**: Bored to death.  
**Listening To**: When You Were Young - The Killers


	5. Chapter 5, Getting In Was A Mess

**Made**: 6 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I'm not the owner, because I'm not the oh-great-almighty Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: He dream about his parents.

**Recommendation**: Read at 3/4.

**Author's Note**:  
I am very sorry for the rants, but I can't help myself.

Anyway, back with me, with the next chapter. Sorry for the late updates, I'm not sure if I could update anything this month. I have lots to catch on in school. I just hope I could update this at least next week, although I do promise you that I'll update once every three/four days, but there's just too much work to do! Hey, don't say it's just an execuse, just try my life for one day and you'll understand.

On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Getting In Was A Mess"**

* * *

Once again he scans his surroundings only to find a squirrel running through the trees. He's already waiting for her since morning – even before the sun came out – although Kaede told him to wait inside the hut, being the stubborn hanyou he is, decided to wait near the Bone Eaters well. Miroku check up on him and brought him breakfast and decided to wait for him. Of course, this make Inuyasha annoyed and he hushed him to help Kaede or Sango or someone.

Didn't want to enrage the irritated hanyou, the monk complied and silently walk back to the village, taking last glance before disappearing.

"Where is she?" He grumbles, getting pissed as time passed. He yawns and feels drowsy as he tried to ignore it, but failed. Slowly his eyes closed and sleep takes over, dragging him into dreamland.

~*~

_Running, he keeps running and beads of sweat start to form. He could hear lots of people following behind him and he fastens his pace. Brushing leaves he walks into a clearing and decided to jump, landing on one of the tree branch. Sighing he continue to jump from one branch to another. Finally stopping, he looks around and spots a lake. Walking to it, he sees his reflection._

_"What?! I'm a kid now?!" He gasped, shocked._

_Inuyasha poked his face, confused. When he woke up, he's been surrounded by mad mob… literally. He had to run as fast as hell can be and he still didn't notice his short pace – too preoccupied with task at hand. After regaining his composure, he walks to the lake and wash his face. His hand went to his waist to find air. His tetsusaiga missing and oddly, he's okay with it. Somehow he knows that this is a dream and he's just roaming through it._

_But what he didn't understand is… why bring back old memories? He's a kid, being chased by angry mob, just like the old days. And no, he won't ever forget. A demon memories is much unbreakable than humans, that's why._

_"Fuck," He mumbles. "Now I must find my way out of this dream. Wake up, me! Wake up!" He pinches his cheek but nothing came._

_Suddenly, something drag him and he has to struggle so hard only to be dragged back and he stopped in bushes. Peeking, he sees two figures; one with its long silver hair and the other, a woman, with her beautiful feature and black hair – he knew these two._

_His eyes widen in shock, "Mother? Father?"_

~*~

Kagome arrived safe and sound in the Feudal Era. Looking up, she didn't see any enraged hanyou or glimpse of red. Sighing, she climbs the ladder that the villagers built and climb up, putting her backpack when she reaches the top. Careful not to step into her bag, she walks over it and looks around. Just then she spotted the hanyou beside the well, sleeping.

She's "Aww…"-ing for a moment before she realized the pain on his face.

In a moment her face turned serious before she focused on her energy and notices a hint of fear on his aura. She panicked, but took some deep breaths before looking at the hanyou and then closed her eyes while touching his forehead. _Kami, please make this work,_ she pleaded. Slowly she feels tingly and white aura emitted from her and her body feels so light, like she's floating. Slowly she opened her eyes only to be revealed to an unknown world. She raised an eyebrow and then spots two figures in the distance.

Carefully walking through the bushes, she takes a peek and gasped. _Aren't those Inuyasha's parents? InuTaisho and… Izayoi?_

She heard rustlings and look to find a mini Inuyasha beside her. A yelp came from her throat but before he could react, she's being dragged by an invisible power and back to her body in a mere second. When she came back to the real world, she drops her hand and then watch as the hanyou's expression changes from one to another.

She shakes his shoulder but he won't wake up. Touching his forehead, she yelps and pulls her hand back when she notices how hot it is.

_I must get help,_ she thought to herself as she grab her backpack and headed towards the village, "Don't go anywhere, Inuyasha!" _I'll be back_, she thought once more.

- - -

His eyes flutters open and he has to look around to remember where he is. His eyes widen in a mere second as he remembered his dream.

_He keeps his position unnoticed as he watches the two figures talking at each other. His mother, Izayo,i looking calm as ever as she offered him an apple. But being an InuYoukai with high pride, he slaps her hand away and the apple rolled down the dirt. He looks at her, "I don't need an offering from a human."_

_Izayoi keeps still and look at the InuYoukai with indifference. She merely looks at him before bending down to grab the apple and pats to get rid of the dirt. Her dark brown eyes boring holes into InuTaisho's golden orbs. The two remind quiet and Inuyasha's caugh a glimpse of someone from the distance but it disappears. He shakes it off and continue to look at his parents before a lady at her forties run towards Izayoi and grabs her hand, "My Lady, you must not be here." The woman keeps staring into the person in front of her before she nods. The lady in forties sighs and bows deeply, "I am sorry, My Lord. The Lady didn't know that you're the Lord of the Western Land, please forgive us."_

_At that, Inuyasha feels a presence he knew well beside him. He looks around to see Kagome, but before he could react, she's gone. He raised an eyebrow but back to watch the scene in front of him._

_InuTaisho just nods and the – what Inuyasha presume – maid, drags her away from the forest into the clearing before whispering, "Do not come near the Youkai territory, they're dangerous." Izayoi took a last glance and notices that he did the same, his golden orbs watches as she disappears._

He huffs, "What a dream. I'm not sure if it's the truth or not."

He sneezed and looks at the well before stand up and then looks inside the well. There's Kagome's scent, and it's fresh. He wonders if she's back… _nah, if she's back, then I'll know._ Just then he feels a headache, so he grips the edge of the well and almost crushed it. He looks around, _maybe I should get her. We need to find the jewel, and _fast.

His grip tightens on Tetsusaiga before he jumps into the well and the blue light surrounding him.

* * *

**Not so boring, but I don't know if it wil entertains you readers. GAH! No reviews at all (at the edited chapters), what a down.. but I'll keep writing though.**

**Mood**: STRESSED, GAH!!!  
**Listening To**: Inuyasha: Kagome Theme - studio-nightbird


	6. Chapter 6, Bad Feeling

**Made**: 4 July 2009  
**Rated**: T  
**Dislaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, sorry.  
**Note**: I'm addicted to MCR music, sigh.. so sad yet lovely at the same time.

**Mood**: Yosh! I got my milk tea and crepe plus TWO hot dog! (**Inuyasha**: Hot.. dog? **Sesshomaru**: Two...? **Inutaisho**: O_O --- those who might be the VICTIM, muahahaha!)  
**Music**: Akeboshi - Yellow Moon

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Bad Feeling"**

* * *

Kagome frowns – she got this bad feeling since she left the Feudal Era and that bad feeling still lingers inside. Then she shook her head, try to focus on the book in front of her – chemical, psychics, math – but got more confused than before and decided to stop studying for a while and look for something to eat. (A/N: Hey, you can't think if your stomach is empty, ne?)

Skipping to the kitchen, she opens the refrigerator and grabs some juices. She took some snacks with her too and put it on the table when she heard a soft 'thud' outside.

"Ne, what's that?" She creased an eyebrow before walking to the front door. Seeing nothing visible from the window, she opens the door and look around. "I'm sure I heard something outside." Her eyes drifted from the shrine to the stairs, but still found nothing until she notice a glimpse of red and white not far at the well. She gasped, _Kami-sama, _and dashed towards the well, seeing the unconscious hanyou lying on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7, Medicine

**Made**: 5 July 2009  
**Rated**: T (just in case)  
**Dislaimer**: I DO NOT OWN. SERIOUSLY.  
**Note**: Gyuuuhh~ listening to Cancer by MCR, so sad.. yet romantic. I'm sorry if the story was weird, or there's lots of mispelled words and grammar problem. Duh, I don't speak english, so I'm not that good at it. Yes, yes, back to my hot dog.. ***nom nom nom******* (**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho**: O_O ***look at me with horror***)

**Mood**: Sleepy, need coffee!  
**Music**: My Chemical Romance - Cancer

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Medicine"**

* * *

An audible sigh escaped her lips as she changes the washcloth on Inuyasha's forehead.

She almost faint in shock when she sees Inuyasha lying unconscious on the entrance to the shrine, but she felt a bit relieved when she notice that it's just the fever that took over him. Then again, she still worries about him because she never knew that a hanyou could get sick. _Wait,_ she arched an eyebrow, _he _is_ a hanyou… and that's half-human. Maybe he too, could get sick._ Again, she sighed and wished that at least Myoga is here to tell her anything she has to know about hanyou.

"Where am I…?" A raspy voice came from the bed.

"Thank Kami-sama, you're up," Kagome huff. "What are you doing here? I thought you're resting back at the Feudal Era! I'm so worried sick when I see you unconscious near the well."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I… just feel like I should go here."

Kagome sighed and place a hand on his cheek, feeling the hot skin on hers. She brushed some hair from his face and change the washcloth once more before turning back, "I have to tell Mama that you need your medicine… wait, and don't try to get up from the bed." She said with threatening tone and then walks down the stairs. Inuyasha look at her back before looking back to the ceiling, try to ease the pounding inside his head.

_Her room stills the same… clean and full of her scent. _He breathes in the air and then turns around so that he's now lying on his side. _And her bed smells like her too_, he inhales once more before he feels someone stroke his hair.

"Inuyasha, you should take some medicine." He turns his head to see her face. She frowns and looks at the bottle in her hand, "I forgot that you're not human… how much should I give you then?"

He grunts, "I don't want to take any medicine… they're gross."

"Well, they make you better,"

"I don't like it."

"You need to take some medicine, Inuyasha. If not, then I don't know how to cure you." She sighed.

"I can't stand the smell." He continues to bicker as he scowls before turning back – doesn't have the strength to argue more. His sensitive ears could hear Kagome's sigh as she rose from the bed and walks outside, calling her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi walks inside and look at the sick hanyou before shaking her head, "I'm not sure, Kagome. If you count his age, then a bottle won't be enough." Inuyasha shuddered at this. _A bottle isn't enough? Kami, help me please!_ He pleaded and grimace at the thought of swallowing more than a bottle. He gagged, makes Kagome startled and quickly pats Inuyasha's back, trying to ease the nausea. And it worked.

"Mama, he even doesn't want to take a spoonful of it." She looks at her mother, "But based on his look, he's the same age as me. Does that help?"

"Maybe," Her mother looks up, "He doesn't like it, yes? Well, I may have some other medicine – that's not as bad as this – but it works very slow. Is that okay, Inuyasha?"

Both could hear him murmured, "Anything but this," As his voice trailed into grunts.


	8. Chapter 8, Medicine again

**Made**: 7 July 2009  
**Rated**: T (just in case)  
**Dislaimer**: I DO NOT OWN. SERIOUSLY.  
**Note**: Sorry, I'm late to update! Yes, I made this yesterday, but my internet is down and I could only post one chapter! I'm so sorry! Although it's not my fault.. it's the INTERNET fault. ***pouts***

**Mood**: Happy, keke.. ***grins***  
**Music**: Vierra - Dengarkan Curhatku

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"Medicine.. again."**

* * *

Kagome sighed, "You're lucky that Mama knows lots about medicine." She said, after her mother walks away to get the medicine.

He grunts before he turned back and looks at the young miko with fuzzy eyes. He yawns before he feels his unconscious slips away, dragging him into the darkness and then he drifted to sleep. Kagome stroke his back while smiling at the now sleeping hanyou, calmed when she sees his peaceful face. Sometimes she tangled her hand on his hair, playing with it while watching him sleep. _Ah, what a rare moments_, she thought.

Her mother is back with two bottle of medicine. She stopped on the door, peeking inside, seeing how her daughter looks at the man with care and love. She smiles before fully opening the door, "Here's the medicine, Kagome. Oh, he's sleeping…" Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "Give this to him when he wakes up, okay? I'll put it here." She said, placing the tray full of medicine near Kagome's feet and she's gone, decided to prepare some food for dinner. The girl just look at the medicine and back to the now half-awake Inuyasha.

He groans, "It's too bright…" He mumbles and ready to go back to sleep before Kagome says, "Wait, you need to take your medicine!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly and he took a sitting position before looking at the spoonful of medicine. Kagome shoved the medicine inside his mouth before he groans in displeasure and then falls back to the bed, ready to sleep but another sound from the girl beside him wakes him up. He needs to take one more medicine before he could go to sleep.

He groans again.


	9. Chapter 9, People Who Loves You

**Made**: 7 July 2009  
**Rated**: K  
**Dislaimer**: I DO NOT OWN. SERIOUSLY.  
**Note**: Okay, to show you my apology, I'm going to post TWO (or maybe THREE) chapter today, kekeke.. happy? Hmm, apa gue harus bikin versi bhs. Indonesia ya? Ayo, ayo, para author dan pembaca dari Indonesia, silahkan vote! ***buka kotak suara***

**Mood**: Still happy! :D  
**Music**: Vierra - Dengarkan Curhatku

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"People Who Loves You"**

* * *

"How is Inuyasha?" Sango asked when Kagome came to the Feudal Era to tell the others that Inuyasha is resting in her house.

Kagome sighed, "He's not getting better. I wonder if it's something more or is it because he's half hanyou… I'm not sure. The worst problem is he doesn't want to take any medicine, so Mama has to search for another medicine – that's less yucky – but it works slower than the original medicine." An audible sigh escaped her lips, "I'm worried about him. More over, he's still as stubborn as ever."

Shippo looks at Kagome, "I hope Inuyasha's all right."

"He'll get better soon; it's just a normal cold." Kagome smiles, patting Shippo's head and then she stood, "I should get going. He needs me there."

"Kagome!" Kaede calls from the hut as she walks towards her, handing her an old bag. "This is some herbs I made. Give it to him – maybe it will help him… and ye." She gave a small smile and then walks back to the hut. Sango hugged her before she's leaving, telling her to do her best to heal Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, you have lots of people who care about you,_ she thought before she jumps into the well.


End file.
